


翻译-I'll Be the In to Your Sane (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她没有疯。设定为the Machine被摧毁以后
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	翻译-I'll Be the In to Your Sane (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be the In to Your Sane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957500) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

她没有疯。

这里的其他人也同样没有疯。

至少，他们都如此声称。

但其中一些人却并非如此。你能从许多地方分辨出来，他们的眼里闪着疯狂的光、或在不停的自言自语中神经质地咬着指甲。还有一些，会在熟睡中尖叫起来、祈求着人们的营救。

而这些事Root都没做过，她也没有其他任何的症状。

有时她会坐在花园里，看看空中的飞鸟，或闻一闻花朵的清香，一次深呼吸，便能感到花粉的味道。太阳明亮的高悬空中，但即便如此，所有的东西看起来却依然如此模糊，就像被冲刷过千万次、被人吸去了所有的颜色一样。就像……上帝在醒来时突然觉得这个世界太过明亮、太过快乐。

但上帝并不存在。上帝不再存在了。

有些日子天气太湿太冷，而另一些日子里，外面的世界只会一次次提醒她世界依然在不管不顾地运转、直到她再不能承受。在这些时候，她会呆在室内，观察其他的病人，观察其他的 _住院者_ 。她从不认为自己是病人，她只是一个被迫留下的囚徒。有时，在天色渐晚、她被下了药十分疲倦的时候，她会忘了自己为什么在这里。而等到早上，她则会在半梦半醒之间重新记起来，记起来自己曾做过什么。

她不会与其他人说话，只是仔细地观察着、收集并储存着信息，有备无患。

其他人也不会与她说话，在那件事之后便更不会。

至少那些看护人和护士是如此称呼的——那件事。他们兴奋地咬着耳朵，就像她全然不知、就像她从没注意到他们斜眼看过来的眼神一般。他们怕她，怕她会如一只疯狗一样咬人。但她并不咬人，她再也不会咬人了。她自上次起便得到了教训，她如一个小女孩一般乖巧地听话、按时吃药，然后，大部分时间，他们都不会再来烦扰她。

其他人也害怕她。至少，大部分人都很怕她，剩下的那些人已太过神经失常，以至于不能注意到她有多么的危险（但她并没有疯，她常常这样提醒自己， _没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯_ ）。

但这正是他们给她、给他们所有人贴的标签。Root不喜欢标签，它们有太多的期待，会带来太多的压力。

他们希望她是一个疯子，希望她会做些不合常理的事。而当她顺从他们的希望照做时，他们会将她关起来、束缚住她的双手，他们会给她注射太多的药，以至于她会忘记自己是谁。她只记得一件事——

_没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯_

但在有些日子里，天色昏沉黯淡，雨点鞭打着窗户，天空中，惊雷在打着一场永不会赢的战争。那些日子里，她会常想着自己是否真疯了，想着是否一直以来，他们都是对的。

一些人会有探视者，家人、朋友。他们谨慎地拖着步子走进探视房中，大气不敢出，如听话的小孩一样做着他们该做的事，以此来减轻他们自己的痛苦和愧疚。生活必须继续，而他们会为此做任何事。

Root从没有过任何探视者，偶尔会有专家来与她嗡声交谈，在她身上戳戳碰碰地做些检查，然后变更药方、加大用药的剂量，并让她去做更多的心理治疗，就像这便会有作用、就像这一切真有什么关系一样。但实则一切都无关紧要。她尝试着告诉他们这点，告诉他们世界险恶，告诉他们错误代码永不可能修正或重写，它们永不会成为美丽、坚实、或任何有价值的东西。但他们只会用平平的语调告诉她世界不是由代码组成的，世界是真实的。

她嘲笑他们错得有多离谱。有时她会笑上好几天，直到不记得自己为何而笑，直到笑变成了啜泣，以此缅怀她失去的所有。

终于有一天，她开始真正觉得、也真正相信， _或许我确实疯了_ 。而就在那一天，她有了探视者。

护士将Harris医生介绍给了她，但Root知道那不是她的真名。她的真名被掩盖在层层化名和谎言下方，但Root依然记得。即便有时，它们被掩藏在层层黑暗又遥远的记忆下方，无法寻得。它隐藏在她自己的神志里，曾如回声一般在她的嘴边荡漾，一声嘲讽、一声狂喜的哭号，像是要撕裂她的咽喉。

_Sameen_

这是她的名字，当Root念出来时，它便突然有了辨识度。这是她几天（几周、几月、几年、这一辈子）以来说的第一个词，她的喉咙干涸，出口的声音是如此嘶哑，只留给她一片疼痛和虚无感，就像她已揭开了自己的最后一个秘密、自此便一无所有一样。空无一物、再无一人，什么都没有，剩下的只有空荡荡的一片。

“Root。”

她的声音还是那样熟悉，是安慰，是记忆，也是对过去与未来的承诺，为着那些已然发生、还未发生或再也不会发生的事。她思念那个声音，思念它低沉又带着威胁的样子，但在她需要时它又能变得那样温柔，即便这并不常见。

她们没人说话，只静静地看着对方，像是在仔细地记下所有、像是单单靠眼睛便能便能获得彼此的一切一样。这让Root想起了一句老话——眼睛是灵魂的窗户。她想着这是否便是她所看到的，她想着Sameen是否看到了她的灵魂。

但Root没在Sameen的眼里看到任何东西，那里只带着一丝格格不入的忧伤，再次看时又消失不见，淹没在了一片空荡荡的虚无中。而Root希望她可以一起，就此消失，再不回头。

探视时间到了，但她们依然什么都没说。其他人没急着把Sameen赶出去，她身上的白大褂足以给她一些权威，让那些护士有些犹豫是否要来催促。

Sameen握住了Root的手。而Root觉得自己在燃烧，从里到外、烧了个透彻。她要被活活烧死，而没人听得见她的尖叫。

“Root，你没有疯。”Sameen说话的方式像一个承诺，就像她能修复这一切一样。就像……她也真正这样认为。

然后她的手便带着火一起消失了。除了已成灰烬的神志以外，什么也没有剩下。但她却就此记了起来，她记得过去的模样，记得她曾经——

_没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯没疯_

而她想， _或许我确实没疯_ 。


End file.
